<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He’s Thunderstorms by anw1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423668">He’s Thunderstorms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anw1998/pseuds/anw1998'>anw1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anw1998/pseuds/anw1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“George, you’re insane,” he shook his head in disbelief, repeating the words in his head over and over again.</p><p>“Will you be my boyfriend, Dream?” he asked once more.</p><p>His eyes left the screen as his cheeks began to burn red and his heart began thumping in the same sporadic rhythm of the raindrops hitting his windows. It wasn’t genuine, it couldn’t have been. “Let’s get this straight—you’re asking to be in a fake relationship with me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame">tbhyourelame</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my take on a dnf fic! If you haven’t figured it out yet, I was very inspired by the fic Heat Waves by tbhyourelame. Keeping the weather theme, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the midst of the rain tapping on the windows and the wind howling through the cracks of the glass at nearly three in the morning, he blinks at the question on his computer. He had been asked that same very question one too many times before, all resulting in the same answer that had been repeated more than what he would have liked.</p><p>
  <em>Are you and George dating?</em>
</p><p>Truthfully, he didn’t understand where the question came from. It wasn’t a lie that he was a passionate friend that <em>sometimes</em> overstepped his boundaries, which did ruin a few friendships before. Really, he didn’t mean to overly compliment his friends, it was just his love language. George didn’t mind, however; in his opinion, George quite liked the affection with his reactions never telling Dream to stop but hiding his flushed face.</p><p>He ignored the question, scrolling past it until his eyes caught a screenshot of George’s stream earlier. He couldn’t blame the question for popping up once more; earlier that day, he remembered telling the older how pretty his eyes looked accompanied with the dark blue sweatshirt he was wearing. Dream remembered how the chat nearly broke the stream after that comment.</p><p>If he were honest, maybe he would say that sometimes his compliments and affection went a little too far for their friendship. He didn’t show the same affection towards Sapnap in the same way that he did with George. Maybe he was hiding that truth to himself; how sometimes he would see George on their Minecraft server and his day would light up or when the older stayed up late just to talk to Dream and he didn’t want to say goodnight just yet.</p><p>In short, Dream was whipped.</p><p>“When are you getting on tomorrow?”</p><p>Dream blinked for a second, nearly forgetting that Sapnap was still on the call. He sat up from his chair and tilted his head to look at his window. The rain was still beating against his window panes and didn’t seem like it would give up for a while. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it once thunder began rattling his home.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “At this rate, I won’t be able to sleep for another hour or so.”</p><p>Sapnap snorted, Dream could hear him excessively clicking through his headphones. “<em>Dweam is scared of a thunderstorm.</em>”</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. "Coming from a guy who can't sleep unless he has background noise because silence scares him."</p><p>"Man, that was a low blow and you know it."</p><p>Dream apologized but kept his eyes peeled on his window. It was that time of year that the weather gained energy and violently ripped the sky apart. He loved Florida, but the raging thunderstorms weren't his favorite part. Even when he was just a small child, the thunder cackling between the dark grey clouds that hid the sun terrified him.</p><p>The unknown always terrified him.</p><p>"Hello?" The sudden voice in his headset caused him to jump. After both him Sapnap fell into a comfortable silence—Dream mostly in his own head and Sapnap absently clicking in his game.</p><p>"George? You're up early; didn't you say you were going to bed not even four hours ago?" asked Sapnap with a hum in his voice. He was right, George went to bed not too long ago after a long stream.</p><p>Dream scooted closer to his monitor, seeing that George left four hours and thirty minutes ago, claiming that his head hurt and he had errands to run the next morning. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if the man had even got a wink of sleep in between their calls.</p><p>"Did you even sleep?” he asked out of concern for the older. He knew that George hadn't slept well in the past week; the time difference was hard on his body with events happening online and even while they were trying to accommodate since more and more European friends were joining, they still hadn't found the sweet spot.</p><p>"Not really—maybe an hour and a half,” the older mumbled into the microphone. "What are you guys up to?”</p><p>"Dream was telling me how he pissed the bed again at age twenty-one," Sapnap laughed.</p><p>He rolled his eyes again and leaned back into his chair again. His eyes were growing heavy and the light from his monitor was beginning to sting, but he knew he couldn’t sleep until the storm passed.</p><p>“Whatever,” George chuckled. “I woke up because it started storming and the thunder was literally shaking my house. My dog was terrified and I had to calm her down.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s a weird coincidence. </em>
</p><p>Dream furrowed his eyebrows and added, “it’s storming here too.”</p><p>It was funny to think about—even while George was across the world, the simplest things made him feel closer than before; sharing a thunderstorm made Dream feel like he could point out the clouds outside and George would tell him what shape they were making. It would definitely make the storm go by more bearable and possibly enjoyable.</p><p>“Yeah? Is that why you’re a <em>pissbaby </em>right now?” George teased.</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh at the comment instead of coming up with another witty remark. A sigh followed soon after; exhaustion had just blanketed over him and his eyes fluttered shut while leaning over his desk. George and Sapnap began their usual banter—going on and on about something simple that Dream couldn’t care to listen to.</p><p>His body felt like it was falling as the darkness began to quickly chase him; he thought of Sapnap, whose voice comforted his mind, and then his mind wandered to George. The older’s arms were extended outwards, waiting for Dream to fill the gap and complete the embrace and he was falling even faster as he mumbled George’s name.</p><p>A loud bang shook his windows, causing Dream to slam face first into his desk</p><p><em>“Fuck,”</em> he breathed and sat up in his chair. Silence filled the call and his blurry vision attempted to focus on the call. He was only out for five minutes; there was no way that George and Sapnap left him.</p><p>“Dream? Are you alright?” George giggled not long after.</p><p>Sapnap joined in, the two completely clowning the man who just fallen victim to slumber. “Dude, I didn’t know you were asleep until you started mumbling about grabbing enough iron for a chest plate.”</p><p>He rubbed his forehead and let out a groan in frustration. “I’m so fucking tired and I can’t sleep because of this stupid storm.”</p><p>“I guess we’re both struggling, aren’t we?” George laughed. “If I were there, we could lay down together.”</p><p>Dream snorted, raising an eyebrow, “And what? Are we going to cuddle?”</p><p>“It’s not gay if you say no homo,” Sapnap chimed in.</p><p>“Oh my god, you two are the worst,” he muttered. “No, I’m just saying that we could suffer together and maybe that would make it slightly more manageable. It doesn’t have to be romantic, <em>idiots</em>.”</p><p>There was silence for a second, then laughter came soon after. It wasn’t funny, but Dream was laughing anyway. Maybe he was laughing from the picture that soon invaded his mind; with George laying beside him while the the rain pattered against his window, he laughed not because it was funny but he felt himself enjoying the thought and became nervous when the image never left.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that at all, actually,” Dream said quietly.</p><p>He could practically hear George smile on the other end of the call. “It would be nice, right? Sapnap can be there too—he can lay down at our feet.”</p><p>“No thanks, I’d rather not be the dog while you two are mating.”</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes, still visioning George laying beside him.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound bad at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boo-boo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again!! with the new semester approaching, I'm not sure what the upload schedule will be like! i am aiming for at least once a week, but you can always ask questions on my curious cat for updates on the next chapter!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George never ended up in his bed.</p><p>It wasn’t that Dream expected him to be, but when he woke up in the afternoon with the air feeling much thicker than the night before, he turned around with his bedsheets bunched around his ankles and frowned when the other side remained empty. He groggily closed his eyes and kicked the blankets away from his sweaty body and fell asleep for another hour.</p><p>However, his nap didn’t last long—after a promise made on Twitter, he sat up from his bed, scratching at his messy hair, and found himself sat in his gaming chair and staring at his monitors. Not long after, he was greeting a live chat and timing a speed-run that wasn’t in his favor.</p><p>“Why didn’t you text me before you went live?” George shouted moments later after Dream let him into the call.</p><p>He had been streaming for at least an hour before he suddenly got a call on discord, followed by several messages telling the man to let him join in. Dream couldn’t help but chuckle at the older as he was finally waking up.</p><p>“Sorry, I haven’t really messaged anyone today—I woke up an hour ago,” he replied sheepishly.</p><p>A sand temple came into view and he sighed in relief, it was the first thing that came into view after three minutes into the world. George was mumbling off about how hurt he was to see Dream active on Twitch but not answering his messages on Discord; really, he was simply milking a reaction out of the live chat that was already picking up from the sudden call.</p><p>Dream hummed and glanced over at the chat that had already fallen into George’s milk-trap. “Well, do you want me to kiss your <em>boo-boo</em> better? Is that what you want?”</p><p>“<em>Dream</em>,” he sputtered out, “you can’t say that.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow humorously, “And why not? You’re already teasing the audience enough as is. I think I deserve to at least fire one shot back.”</p><p>“I’m going to laugh if they ask you if we’re dating again.”</p><p>“You started it this time,” he reminded him.</p><p>The temple ended up being a bust as he only managed to grab a few pieces of gold and bread, which were barely any help in the run. He decided to pause the game and let out an audible groan that had George questioning it.</p><p>“That seed was awful, I’m starting over,” Dream answered. “Anyway, what are you up to? Did you get to those <em>errands</em>?”</p><p>“You mean paying my rent? Yeah, I did that hours ago after you and Sapnap literally passed out on me. Since then, I’ve taken a small nap and took my dog on a walk.”</p><p>He snorted, “I can’t believe you left your house twice today—really, I’m shocked. George, I’m so proud that you’ve been productive today.”</p><p>“Isn’t it weird, though?” George began, “how you barely started your day and I’ve already experienced more than half of mine? I mean, there’s already been the morning, the afternoon, and now it’s the evening and you’ve only woken up an hour ago. Time is such an awful concept that boggles me every time I think about it.”</p><p>Dream blinked, trying to process what he just said. “I’m sorry, you’re still talking to <em>half-asleep</em> Dream. I only caught half of that if we’re being honest.”</p><p>“Why do I even bother talking to you sometimes?”</p><p>“Because you love me,” he said teasingly.</p><p>There was a moment of silence and Dream could practically hear George rolling his eyes. He decided to create a new world after deleting the many other failed attempts; as the world generated, he looked back over at the chat. Apparently, Karl had tweeted out something related to the stream.</p><p>“What did Karl say? Chat is going crazy and I already started my timer.”</p><p>George hummed as he went to go look and then gasped suddenly. “Oh my god, I’m going to kill Karl. He’s listening in on us, Dream.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. “So, we’ve got a peeping Tom on our hands. What did he say?”</p><p>“Karl said,” the older paused. “I don’t know if I should say this on stream, I mean—”</p><p>“Just say it,” he pleaded.</p><p>“He said that my <em>boo-boo </em>is on my ass and that he expected you to be taking care of that pretty soon.”</p><p>His character stopped in mid-run and he began to laugh, wheezing ever softly. George joined in and for a second, a flame flickered in his mind. He continued on the speed-run, finding a village near his spawn. His mouth opened, hesitating the next words, and nearly decided against it, but the words came out anyway.</p><p>“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“<em>Dream</em>,” George shouted for a second time. “This stream is becoming explicit by the second. Is this what you talk about that when we’re gone, don’t you?”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “Only about you, I suppose—I think you’d get jealous if I started flirting with Sapnap.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right. I guess I’m a bit possessive.”</p><p>His heart thumped—<em>why did it thump?</em></p><p>“Oh, it’s raining,” George suddenly said. “On the smp, but still.”</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, “what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>George let out a scoff of annoyance. “Did you already forget what we were talking about this morning during our own thunderstorm?”</p><p>The memories flooded back instantly and remembered how the thunderstorm kept him and George awake in the early morning. What had managed to get Dream to fall asleep was the thought of the older laying beside him and getting through the storm together.</p><p>“Chat wants to know what we were talking about. Want to explain it to them?”</p><p>“Not really,” he laughed. “I’m kidding, it wasn’t anything special. Both Florida and England were under a thunderstorm.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dream agreed and then sighed. “I guess I’m kinda a baby about storms. I’ve been afraid of them since I was a kid. It’s not like I don’t realize it’s an irrational fear, but it’s definitely not as bad as it used to be. I remember whenever it would thunderstorm in the middle of the night and I’d always wake up from a nightmare because of how loud the thunder would be. Sometimes I even jumped into my older sister’s bed and told her I was protecting her even when I was the one who was terrified.”</p><p>George snorted. “Alright, continue to milk the awes in your chat.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, just like you were when you joined the call.”</p><p>“My headphones are acting up,” George groaned, completely ignoring Dream’s statement. “I think I have to leave soon.”</p><p>“Already?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starving right now—I haven’t eaten all day. Are you going to be on the server after your stream? I know Sapnap is.”</p><p>He nodded, forgetting that George couldn’t actually see him. It was times like that where he was thankful he didn’t have a face cam on. “Probably, I think Sapnap wanted me on.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll talk to you later. Bye, everyone!”</p><p>Dream said his goodbyes and continued on with his speed-run. He didn’t set a record in the stream, but he managed to finish in half an hour after another few seeds. Shortly after, he told his audience goodbye and ended the stream.</p><p>As promised, he received a few replies on Twitter, asking if he and George were dating. He ignored them and replied back to Karl’s tweet:</p><p>
  <em>Just took care of it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/anw1998">curious cat</a><a></a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/anw__1998">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/anw1998">curious cat</a><a></a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/anw__1998">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>